


Завтра не наступит никогда

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Все и ничего о прошлом Нила, имени Протагониста и том, кто они друг другу на самом деле. И почему Нил - его ангел-хранитель.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Завтра не наступит никогда

— Ты мой ангел-хранитель? — шепчет он переслушанными губами. У него жар, он не соображает, что несёт, но все равно упрямо повторяет свой вопрос. Или это утверждение, установленный факт?

Друг был прав. Он продолжает встречаться с Нилом. Их время идёт друг дружке навстречу. Это неправильно, нелогично, опасно. Но Нил всегда здесь, если ему нужна помощь.

Он вглядывается в расплывающийся силуэт склонившегося над ним спасителя.

Нил может открыть любой замок. Он — лучший взломщик этого времени и любого другого. У него было немало лишних часов для тренировки. Возможно, дело было в этом.

Нил всегда хотел открыть один особый замок. Попасть в самое охраняемое и засекреченное место Земли. Не в атомные могильники, не в радиоактивные копи. В сердце Джона.

Так Нил его называл. Ему было это позволено. Джон Доу. Его имени не существовало в документах. Он сам погиб много лет назад, в заварушке в Киеве. За ним подчистили все хвосты. И из второстепенного персонажа, по сути, NPC с оружием в руках, он неожиданно стал Протагонистом истории.

Но не неожиданно для Нила. Или себя самого — ведь все это уже было.

Он сам рассказывал Нилу. Как это было. А потом засыпал у камина в продавленном кресле, или в охраняемом пентхаусе дорогого отеля, или прислонившись лбом к запотевшему стеклу на переднем сидении.

«Ты единственный, кому я могу доверять», говорил он. И Нил верил. Это был его эквивалент веры. Его реальность.

Только вот сейчас это был не его Джон, пока еще нет. И он должен был сделать все, чтобы тот дожил до их первой встречи — там, в будущем. Не только ради спасения мира — ради него и себя самого.

Он спрашивает: «Какие у нас отношения?». И добавляет: «Только не ври». Нилу стыдно — он не знает, что именно стоит ответить. Если он сейчас разведет ничего не понимающего Джона на секс, разве это не скажется на будущем? Но что важнее, как скажется, если не разведет. Когда-то Джон развел его, не раздумывая.

Он сжимает плечи Нила у самой шеи, так, что становится больно. Нил отвернулся, чтобы не видеть глаз. А может, чтобы представить, что они смотрят на него иначе. Этот молодой Джон порой вдохновляет, а порой кажется бледной копией себя настоящего. Настоящего — для Нила. Но ему еще только предстоит таковым стать, и это тоже нужно сделать не раздумывая.

Однажды настанет день, когда они увидятся в последний раз. Нил знал это четко, замечал во взглядах, читал в жестах. Однажды ему предстоит познакомиться с Джоном, и тот даже не будет знать, кто он. Однажды он отправится с ним на последнюю миссию. Джон спасет мир, уничтожит зло, сделает себя тем, кем так восхищался Нил. А Нил… надо полагать, умрет? Однажды он уйдет, и Джон вдогонку спросит, кто он. И больше Нил уже никогда его не увидит…

Они познакомились, как водится, дважды. Один раз, определяющий — в прошлом Нила. Второй — в прошлом Джона, и если говорить это так, кажется, будто это было самое обычное заурядное знакомство, одно на двоих. Но это обман, ошибка линейного восприятия. Все грешат этим поначалу. Однажды Джон научит Нила смотреть на вещи иначе, шире. А потом Нил объяснит это Джону…

Они сошлись сразу. Джон шутил, что они созданы друг для друга. Конечно, он ведь знал, что они будут знакомы еще долгие годы. Нил был один, и потерян, и уничтожен горем. Земля будущего — это и рай, и ад. Засухи, катастрофы, природные катаклизмы превратили планету в руины, рушили семьи. Но на этих обломках расцвела новая эра — больше технологий, меньше кибернетизации. Время больше не будет властно над человечеством, лишь беды прошлого. И когда путешествия во времени станут возможны, с ним — с прошлым — будет решено покончить.

Престарелый меценат примет сиротку в свой дом. Он бодр, полон сил, хотя время его не пощадило. А еще он знает все о мире. Он отдаст Нила в лучшие школы и университеты. Оплатит все его начинания. Научит обращаться с оружием и выполнять приказы. Поможет познать мир так, как не всякому дано. И на смертном одре он скажет: «Это не последняя наша встреча, Нил, не для тебя. У тебя впереди все мое прошлое… береги его. Это твоя миссия. Спаси мир. Вернее, помоги мне его спасти». Он знал это и до его смерти, вся его жизнь была подготовкой к прыжку в прошлое.

Когда они встретятся в следующий раз, мистер Доу будет совсем другим. Он попросит называть его Джоном и будет сверкать умными черными глазами. На нем будет черный смокинг и потертое кольцо — «подарок друга». И Нилу почти не будет стыдно снять с него одежду и прижать к стене, когда он наконец найдет такое же, но сверкающее от новизны, в лондонском магазинчике в конце 2020-х. Вся его жизнь была подготовкой к этому.

Солдаты на войне выполняют приказы. Ему было приказано беречь Джона. И он просто делал, что велено. Так он говорил себе, ища подсказки во временных пересечениях. Сегодня нужно обезвредить бомбу. Вчера нужно было сходить с Джоном на ужин, обсудить очередную диверсию. А завтра… завтра никогда не наступит.

— Да, я твой ангел-хранитель. Ты можешь заткнуться? Не трать силы, прошу.

Вот почему автомобили прошлого такие медленные?! Или это его время остановилось ненадолго, пытаясь синхронизироваться с его временем? И оно истекает!

— Я знал, — усмехается Джон на своей кушетке в кузове пуленепробиваемого грузовика «для особых грузов». Эта формулировка казалась Нилу забавно многозначительной.

— Что ты знал? — терпеливо отвечает Нил, придерживая бинт на дырке в его боку. Пусть лучше говорит, чем отключится.

— Что ты не можешь быть реальным.

Ну вот, теперь он бредит.

— Как же я могу быть нереальным? — настала пора Нилу усмехаться. — С точки зрения физики это невозможно. Как… призрак или проекция?

— Как мираж… — Джон практически падает в бессознательность. — Мой мираж…

Мираж — от французского se mirer «отражаться» и латинского mirare «смотреть», имеет 2 значения: 1. оптическая иллюзия, вызванная преломлением света в пустыне; 2. нереалистичное желание или надежда на нечто недостижимое (Оксфордский словарь). Нил получил хорошее образование. И был возмущен, хоть и понял иронию сравнения.

Но Джон уже отключился. Проводя рукой по его щеке, чтобы проверить температуру, Нил упрямо пробормотал:

— Но я настоящий… и я здесь…

Он не оценит, пока не оценит. Но все еще впереди… или уже позади?.. Нил никогда не следовал четкой временной линии. Их встречи были расписаны наперед по минутам, но при этом чуть ли не в хаотичном порядке.

Иногда он оставался на месяцы, даже годы. Время было подходящее. Или Джон.

«Мое настоящее имя…» — как-то начал Джон, рассматривая виски за гранями бокала.

Нил в панике бросился к нему через всю спальню и прикрыл его рот рукой.

«Черт возьми… задушишь!» — вырвался Джон, уставившись на друга в изумлении. — «Что на тебя нашло?!»

«Н-не надо. Не говори мне», — попросил Нил.

Джон смерил его настороженным взглядом:

«Еще одно правило?»

У Нил задрожал голос, когда он просто ответил:

«Нет. Не совсем».

Джон отошел к окну, и больше они об этом не говорили.

«Ты всегда был Протагонистом», — объяснял Нил, когда они валялись в постели до полудня, заказывая круассаны в номер чисто забавы ради.

Шел 2037 год, и они были счастливы. У Джона была миссия в Париже. А значит, и у Нила.

«Ты ведь не умрешь здесь, верно?» — спросил как-то Джон. — «Ты ведь знаешь, что не умрешь, я прав?»

Нил задумался. Объяснить это непросто. Понять-то можно. Смириться куда сложнее.

«Это парадокс. Я могу умереть где угодно и когда угодно, ведь мы не знаем, как точно все будет. И я бы предпочел не проверять на себе. Так уж устроено время».

Джон испытующе уставился на него с той стороны спешно организованной их отрядом баррикады:

«А я смогу изменить его устройство?»

Нил рассмеялся:

«Чего, времени? Сам? В одиночку?» — Они обменялись укоряющими взглядами. С каждого по своему укору. — «А меня с собой возьмешь?»

«Не придуривайся», — притворно обижено парировал Джон, перезаряжая оружие. — «Ты и так вечно крутишься поблизости — как от тебя отвязаться…»

Нил ощутил чувство собственного превосходства — он-то знал, что будет с Джоном до его последнего вздоха. И легкий укол обиды — а кто будет с ним, когда не станет его?

«Ты можешь вскрыть любой замок», — сообщил ему Джон перед самым первым практическим занятием с использованием отмычек. — «Просто пока еще не знаешь об этом», — и похлопал его по плечу.

За все свое детство Нил ни разу не чувствовал со стороны опекуна ничего, что могло бы намекнуть ему о будущих (точнее, прошлых) круассанах в постели или дождливых ночных киносеансах. А еще он никогда не был в чем-то не уверен. Особенно — в своем патроне.

«Ты мой ангел, ангел-хранитель», — приговаривал мистер Джон Доу, покачиваясь в любимом кресле и наблюдая за игрой Нила в солдатики.

«Нил… Еще! Быстрее…» — бессвязно шептал его Джон, путаясь в простынях.

«Нил, мне нужен план», — докладывал Протагонист, проверяя отсутствие инверсированных патронов в обойме.

— Нил? Нил! — тормошил его некто помятый, испачканный кровью, с лоснящимся от пота лицом. — Ты заснул, а я очнулся. Вот ведь незадачка, — улыбнулся он Нилу.

Усилием воли Нил заставил себя сесть ровно и поправить одеяло на Джоне.

— Я рад, что ты не умер, хоть и знал, что так будет, — спокойно заметил Нил, поглядывая на больничные часы.

— Но точно ли время работает так, как ты думаешь? — с сомнением ухмыльнулся Джон, тут же скривившись от боли в боку.

Нил не смог удержаться, чтобы не без гордости сказать:

— Есть вещи надежнее времени. Например, я.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали! 
> 
> Не забудьте поддержать лайком и комментом работу по наверняка не самому широкоизвестному фандому (еще не знаю, я в нем только пару часов)~ 
> 
> И не инвертируйтесь лишний раз, это смущает о/
> 
> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10138292


End file.
